In The End
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: After episode 'All I Want Is You'. Jude chooses to go to Thailand with Tommy and she has to make a choice. Make everything public or keep it to herself? Whatever she chooses she has made her choice and nothing can change her mind. R&R....JOMMY
1. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 1: Explanations**

"I'm ready, let's do this." Jude said. He looked into her eyes and he pulled her in for a hug.

"You don't know how it good it feels to hear you say that." He said still holding onto her.

"So you're really serious about this? Serious about us?" She asked him, she wanted the truth no matter what it was.

"Yes, I promise you this time things will be different." He pulled her close to him and he kissed her with everything that was inside of him. When they pulled apart, Jude looked into his eyes and she knew that she made the right choice.

"If, we are doing this then I need to know that this won't be like last time."

"Girl, I promise you with all my heart, and everything that I own, and my entire life that we will work."

"I hope so Quincy because if we don't I won't forgive you like I did before. It will really be over between us."

"I swear. I will do anything to get you to believe me, and to come with me."

"You've already done that."

"Done what?"

"Proven yourself to me."

"How?" he asked in disbelief.

"By getting my music back and promising me. That's all I ever wanted." She said.

"Then I'm glad to be of service Ms. Harrison." He said kissing the top of her hand. He shut the door and led her to the living room.

"Thank you Mr. Quincy, and I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Your plane ticket. You left it at dinner last night, and I thought that you might need it."

"I know I left it."

"Hold on, wait a minute."

"See I knew if I left my ticket with you then you'd have to bring it back to me, and at least I would have known your decision no matter what you chose."

"Very smart move Quincy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and she moved into kiss him but, he pulled away.

"Jude, have you told anyone about you're decision yet?"

"No, and before you get mad let me tell you why. I was seeing Sadie off and she told me that I have always known my hearts desire. I made my decision within five minutes of coming here, and I was hoping that you hadn't left yet."

"I understand" he said and he leaned into kiss her and this time she pulled away.

"Tommy, what did you have to do to get my music, back and away from G-Major and Darius?"

"I told Darius that would not pursue any charges against Portia, and I would testify in court that the attempted murder was aimed at me and not Angie."

"Why, I know you wanted her out away."

"Because Jude, I beat myself up over Angie to much. I love you and only you. Portia, Angie and all of it, they are my past."

"You really do love me don't you?"

"Yes, always and forever." He said putting his arms around her waist.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked mainly so she would have time to pack.

"Oh I was thinking six in the morning since the flight is at seven."

"SIX IN THE MORNING! Quincy, it will still be dark outside, and I won't even be awake." She yelled.

"Jude, you can sleep on the flight you know."

"Hold on, I just had a thought that's completely off subject."

"What is it Harrison?"

"What happened to your Porsche?"

"I sold it."

"Why?"

"To pay off Hunter, so he would leave town."

"Tommy tell me you didn't?"

"I did. He wanted to hurt you and I figured that money was a way to get him to leave."

"You sold your car to protect me?"

"Yes, I did Harrison, and I wouldn't do it for just anyone." He said. "There's also something else."

"What?"

"I need to explain your birthday to you."

"I think Sadie made it clear that it was all her fault with the kiss and everything."

"No, not about that."

"About what then?" she asked curiously.

"About, humiliating you."

"Oh" was all she managed to say. "Spit it out then."

"Hunter, I lost my nerve when I found out he was there. When you started singing I knew he going to find out that I lied to him about not having anyone that I loved."

"What are you talking about?"

"He threatened the woman that I love. He threatened you, and I lost it. I said those things to you to protect you. He told me that if he ever found the one that I loved he would kill them."

"You did it all to protect me?"

"Yes, that's the only reason things happened like they did."

"Wow," was all Jude said. She smiled from ear to ear and she pulled him in to kiss him. She kissed him like the world was about to end. She heard her phone ring, and she opened her eyes to look at it, and it was Jamie. She ignored the call and he called back three more times. She ignored it all three times and continued to kiss Tommy.

"Jude, who was that?" Tommy asked pulling away from her.

"Jamie. I don't really want to talk to him right now."

"You know you're going to have to tell him eventually."

"I know but, right now it's you and me." She said. Tommy looked out the window and he could see the setting sun behind them. He was happy to know that tomorrow morning he would be backpacking through Asia with the woman that he loved.

"Jude, I have an idea."

"What is it Quincy?"

"What about you go home and pack, and stay here with me tonight?"

"How about no." When Jude said that his face dropped. "How about you stay with me because I am closer to the airport, and we won't have to get up as early." She said.

"You do make a good point there Harrison but, what about your dad?"

"He isn't home tonight. He's in Montreal on business."

"Let me go and get my stuff." Tommy said. He went upstairs and Jude heard him rummaging around.

She looked around the living room, and she saw a picture of her and Tommy. It was from the day that they went to her country house and wrote _'It could be you'_. She was singing and he was strumming the guitar. You could tell from the picture that they had chemistry. His eyes were fixed on her in the picture, and you could read him so well. "Jude, you ready?" He asked.

"Tommy, where did you get this picture of us?"

"Sadie took it that day. I didn't know she took it. She gave it to me after we got home." He said. Jude looked behind him and she saw that he had three bags. "By the way, one bag is clothes, and one bag is recording stuff, and my guitar."

"About to say, you're worse than I am." She said laughing.

"Hey, I'll get you for that." He said.

Tommy grabbed her hand and he led her out the back door to the garage. He grabbed the keys off the wall for the Viper, and he put his bags in the trunk. Jude got in the car and remembered the last time she was in it.

She had just turned sixteen and as a birthday present Tommy let her drive it for an hour. Back then Jude was a horrible driver, and she never got it just right. She almost ran over a dog on the sidewalk of all things. That was about four hours before Shay dumped her and Tommy kissed her. She also remembered Tommy telling Kwest that if she were twenty-one he would be with her in a split second.

Jude snapped out of her flashback, and she looked over at Tommy. "Tommy when was the last time you drove this?"

"Let me see, when did you drive it?" He asked.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"Nope, I decided it was time to let her rest."

"Whatever you say Quincy." She said to him and he backed out of the garage and into the busy streets of Toronto. The entire ride was spent in silence. Jude just looked at him the entire time. When Tommy pulled up to her house, he pulled into the driveway, and he got his bag of clothes out of the trunk while Jude unlocked the door.

They got in the house and Tommy put his bag down by the door. "Jude, where am I sleeping?"

"I haven't made up my mind on that yet." She said. Tommy left his bag where he dropped it and he went into the kitchen. He was looking for something in the fridge when Jude got in there.

"You know Quincy, you can't help yourself to anything you want."

"I was going to cook you dinner but, I guess I won't now." He said closing the fridge.

"Never mind, continue with what you were doing." She said.

Tommy pulled out the cheese and the bottle of marinara sauce from the fridge and then he pulled out the ziti from the cabinet and he got out two big deep plates, and a pot, and backing pan.

"What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Baked Ziti with marinara."

"Can I help?"

"No, you cannot."

"Why not I asked him?"

"Because Harrison, you don't have good experiences with food and/or cooking."

"Dang it. I was hoping that you would forget about the time that I burnt the mac and cheese."

"Never will I forget that, it was a Jude Harrison classic."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." She said. She watched him work, and she finally decided to go into the living room, and watch t.v. She smelled dinner but, she knew better than to ask when it was going to be ready. She flipped through the channels.

Tommy brought their dinner into the living room, and she immediately got a smile on her face. "You do know that I have never had this before." She said.

"I know, and I have never cooked for you before either, so this is new for both of us." He said.

After they ate, Tommy and Jude were in the kitchen putting the dishes into the dishwasher. After Jude put the last dish in and closed the dishwasher and turned it on, Tommy pulled Jude's arm and she turned to look at him. She just stared at him for the longest time and he leaned in and he kissed her.

Jude and Tommy made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room, and onto the couch. Tommy ran his hands all over Jude's body and he put one of his hands under her shirt. Jude tugged Tommy's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. They were do busy that they didn't even hear the door open. Tommy lifted Jude's shirt above her head, and he threw it.

"What the hell is going on here?" They heard. They both got up and it was her dad and Jamie.

"Dad, I thought you were in Montreal?" She said surprised. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

"Jude, how could you?" Jamie said before he left. Jude just sat there. She didn't go after him, and she didn't even call after him. She jut let him go.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He dad said. This was going to get interesting very fast. "Don't waste anytime, I want an explanation now." He said.


	2. Telling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 2: Telling**

"Dad, I think you can tell." Jude said, she knew she was pushing it but, she could care less.

"Jude, I just walked in on my daughter making out, with her producer who is six years older than her."

"You had no problem with us together before."

"That was before I walked in on you and Tommy, and before he publicly humiliated you on your birthday, and cheated on you." Tommy was about to open his mouth and say something but, Jude beat him to it.

Jude got up off the couch and walked over to her father. She didn't care that she was in her bra. "Dad number one, I am eighteen. Number two, He publicly humiliated me to save me from Hunter, and he didn't cheat on me, he was drunk and Sadie kissed him to see if she had feelings for him."

"Then why were you so mad at her?" He asked.

"You wanna know I stormed out of the room before I got a chance to explain."

"So you think everything's just going to be alright now?"

"Yeah, I do since we're leaving tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" He asked Jude while she bent over and grabbed her shirt. She out it on before she began speaking again.

"Jude, let me tell him." Tommy said.

"I really don't wanna talk to you just yet."

"Well then to bad. I invited Jude to come with me backpacking through Asia. We leave tomorrow morning." Tommy said to him. Stuart's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Jude you have to be kidding, he has to be kidding?"

"Sorry dad, we are. I really need this because of everything that's happened with G-Major recently. I just need to get away, and do something fun for a change."

"Fine, I just came back to get something I left in my office." He said and we walked in the other room. Jude grabbed Tommy's shirt and walked back to sit by him on the couch.

"Okay, so I'm sorry." She said.

"No your fault, it was bound to happen sometime."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about Jamie?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm going to find him and tell him the truth. I wasn't planning on doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because Jamie would just get mad, and then everything would be messed up. Then I would get mad at you like always and probably screw things up."

"I guess you're right but, now you have to." He said. He kissed her forehead and put his shirt on, just before Stuart walked out of his office.

"All right, I'm leaving. Bye Jude, I'll see you when you come home." He said walking over to the couch and kissing his daughter on the forehead and he walked out the door.

"Bye dad." She said as he shut the door.

"So, that was really embarrassing." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it was. But, I have had worse." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Karma and the boob incident." He said. Jude flushed a little bit.

"Don't remind me." She said. The house phone rang and Jude went to answer it. She looked at the caller id and it was spied.

"Hello?" Jude said into the phone.

"Jude, is it true?"

"What?"

"You and Tommy together?" Spied asked.

"Yes, very true. I'm guess you talked to-" Jude was starting to say Jamie when Spied cut her off.

"Yeah I did. When did you decide?"

"Oh I don't know about four hours ago."

"Look I'm happy for you dude, to me you made the right choice."

"Why is that?"

"Because Tommy got you your music back, and Jamie didn't do anything to help but the concert and you could have done that without him." Spied said, and he was right she could have done it without him.

"You're right about that." She said. Tommy came up behind her and he tickled her sides. Jude started laughing. "Tommy stop it, please." She said.

"Nope not yet." Tommy said and forgetting that Spied was on the phone, Jude kissed him.

"DUDES NOT WHILE I'M ON THE PHONE!!!" Spied yelled.

"Sorry Spied." They both said in unison.

"Let me talk to Tommy right quick." Spied said and Jude handed the phone to Tommy.

"What's up Spied?" Tommy asked.

"Treat her right this time dude, I mean it. I have enough girl drama in my life, I don't need anymore."

"You have my promise, it won't happen again." He said. With Tommy's last remark spied hung up the phone.

"What did Spied want with you?" She asked.

"He wanted me to promise him I wouldn't hurt you again."

"Oh at least you were telling him the truth."

"You're right I was." Tommy said. He kissed Jude and he pulled away. "Go and find Jamie, and tell him what's going on." He said.

"I don't want to just yet."

"Do it sometime before we leave, and you need to pack. Oh yeah, have you seen the papers?"

"No why?"

"Put it this way, you're in for a shock, and it depends on how you look at it whether it's good or bad."

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked him. Tommy went over to the t.v. and turned it on to the news channel.

"And in other news tonight, New Instant Star Karma and boyfriend Vincent Spiederman, from Spiederman Mind Explosion are now married. They married yesterday at a little wedding chapel and the reverend was none other than legendary recording artist Pagan Smith. Stay tuned for more details.

"THEY GOT MARRIED!" Jude yelled.

"Yeah but, let me tell you what was supposed to happen. Pagan agreed to do it as a publicity stunt for Karma, and instead he turned the table on them and since he really is a minister, he married them. They didn't know until afterwards, and they're not getting an annulment."

"I figured." Jude said her face seemed to calm down a little after he explained.

"What are you talking about; when you say you figured they wouldn't get the marriage annulled?" He asked curiously.

"When Spied was ten his parents got a divorce and the custody battle was so bad that he moved in with his uncle and he made a vow that if and when he got married, it would be until death do us part." She said.

"I didn't know that, and I'm sure Pagan didn't before he turned the tables on them."

"He probably didn't." Jude said. "I think I am gonna go and find Jamie." She said.

"Fine then I'll pack your stuff." Tommy said. She looked at the clock and it was already six o'clock.

"No you won't. I'll do it when I get back." She said and she left.

She left the house and ran to the recording space. When she walked in Jamie was there with Pagan talking about the studio that they were opening later on. When Jude walked in Jamie gave her an evil look and he rolled his eyes. He pretended like she wasn't there and that wasn't going to work for long.

"Pagan, I liked the stunt you pulled on Karma." Jude said.

"Why thank you Jude. I figured it was time to teach her a lesson." Pagan said. Jamie jerked he head up and got into the conversation.

"By the way just to let you know, Spied doesn't believe in annulment or divorce."

"Hold on, he doesn't?" Pagan asked.

"Nope they are probably going to stay that way for a long, long time." Jude said.

"What's going on?" Jamie interjected into the conversation.

"Nothing, I need to talk to you now Andrews." Jamie got up and walked over to Jude. She went outside onto the small balcony.

"What is it Jude?"

"I want to explain something to you."

"What?"

"I'm choosing Tommy."

"I can see that."

"Let me explain, he got me out of my contract with G-Major, and he got all the rights to my music back too."

"He did that?"

"Yes, and we are leaving tomorrow on a flight to Thailand to backpack across Asia."

"Jude, are you sure about this. I mean after what he did to you at your party?"

"Yes, I am. I have my reasons and he explained everything to me."

"Jude he always has reasons, and excuses."

"Well Jamie he does and I believe him because let me put it to you this way, if he hadn't of done what he did at my party, I would probably be dead right now." She said, and she walked down the steps and back towards her house.


	3. Night Before

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 3: Night Before**

When Jude walked in the door, she didn't know where Tommy was. She walked up the stairs to her room, and she saw the bathroom light on. She walked in and Tommy was in the shower. She decided what the hell. She shut the door quietly and took her clothes off. She stepped in the shower without making a sound and she put her arms around him.

"Jude what are you doing in here?" He asked out of breath.

"I decided to surprise you."

"I think that you do more than that." He said kissing her. Tommy pushed Jude against the wall and he kissed every part of her body. Jude let out a little moan and she kissed Tommy back.

"All right, I think that you should sleep downstairs tonight."

"Why?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Because, I won't get any sleep, and I'm going to need it." She said.

"But, that is what the plane ride is for; it helps with the jet lag that you're going to experience." He said nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Screw it." She said and she kissed Tommy passionately.

They stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out. They got out of the shower, and Tommy wrapped a towel around him, and Jude put on her robe. She grabbed a towel and squeezed the water out of her hair, and the doorbell rang. Jude went downstairs to answer the door, and she opened it.

"D, what are you doing here?" Jude asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said and the door opened, and he came inside with Portia.

"Jude, who was at the door." Tommy said as he was coming down the stairs in just a towel. He put his arms around her waist.

"I think that you need to leave." Jude said.

"Jude, I really need to talk to you." Portia said.

"Portia, I think she told you to leave." Tommy said.

"Tommy, please just let her talk." D said.

"Darius, Portia I think that you need to leave." She said to them.

"Look, I know I messed up but, I want you both to listen to me." Portia pleaded.

"Look, I know that you're sorry about what happened. But, Portia what you did almost got me killed and I would be dead if Hunter hadn't approached Tommy first. I really don't want to fight with you but, I think it's best if you leave." Jude said to her and Portia and Darius walked out and she shut the door behind them.

"Wow, you put them in their places." Tommy said.

"I know, I have never smarted off to Darius or Portia before, and right now I could careless because of everything that happened."

"Well then, I'm glad to see that you have finally disrespected your bosses."

"Oh hush it Quincy." She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Alright, I need to pack." Jude said and she went upstairs into her room and shut the door. When she was done she came downstairs with two bags, and she changed into Tommy's button down shirt that he had taken off before he got in the shower.

"Who said that you could wear my shirt?" He said.

"Who said you could use my shower?" She said. She sat her bags down next to Tommy's and she walked over to the couch and he followed her.

Jude turned on the t.v. and she flipped through the channels. She didn't find anything worth watching. She got up and went to the movie collection and looked for a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" She asked Tommy, while she was looking through the cabinet.

"I don't know, perhaps a scary movie?" He asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

"You can't be serious Quincy?" She asked him with a frown on her face.

"Alright, pick something else." He said. Jude finally decided on a movie, she took it out and put it in the DVD player.

"Jude, what are we watching?" He asked.

"You'll see Quincy." She said. Jude put in one of her favorite movies and she was sure that Tommy hated it.

"Not this Jude." He said. Jude put in _'Pearl Harbor'_, and she knew that Tommy hated it.

"Oh yes, we are watching it and you're going to get over it."

Tommy finally gave up, and he got quiet. Jude loved this movie, and it drove Tommy crazy. He hated chick flicks, like Jude hated horror movies. They just clicked like that. It's kinda like the old saying opposites attract. Jude watched the movie but, she kept looking up at Tommy. He was partially asleep and she was about to drop.

"What time is it?" Jude asked him trying to keep him awake.

"Around midnight."

"The movie is almost over." She said, and he got this smile on his face. "You're impossible Quincy."

"Oh hush Harrison, I can't stand chick flicks."

"So, I don't care. It's my house, and we'll watch what I want to." She said in her prissiest voice.

"All right then, I'll get you back when ever you stay with me."

"I shouldn't have made that last comment huh?" She said, she knew what was coming.

"Nope, I'll remember it though Harrison." He said. "How about we go to bed?" He said. Her eyes were halfway shut and she was partially asleep. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

He got up to her room, and he laid her down on the bed and he climbed in beside her. Tommy set the alarm that was by Jude's bed and he accidentally woke her up. Tommy just looked at her. She was wearing one of his shirts and he was only wearing boxers. He turned towards her and he leaned into kiss her.

They lied there kissing forever. Jude finally fell asleep in Tommy's arms and with her head on his chest. She was actually happy that nothing happened while they were in the shower, or tonight. She wanted to wait, and besides they had an entire adventure ahead of them.


	4. Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 4: Plane Ride**

When Jude opened her eyes to the booming alarm clock, she reached over Tommy to shut it off, and she didn't succeed. Tommy grabbed a hold of her arm and wouldn't let it go.

"Tommy, it's still dark outside." Jude groaned.

"I don't care Harrison we need to go." Tommy said getting up out if the bed and dragging Jude with him.

"Ugh." She moaned loudly. Tommy dragged her downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair while he made a pot of coffee for them. "At least I will be partially awake before we get on the plane."

"The cab will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Oh my god, this is a nightmare already." She groaned again. Jude hated being woken up before the sun was out, and she was going to make Tommy pay somehow but, she wasn't sure yet.

The coffee finished brewing and Jude poured a cup and then went upstairs to get dressed. When she came back downstairs, Tommy was ready to go, and she looked out the front door the cab was already there. She grabbed her bags and locked the door. Jude met Tommy at the cab with her bags and she put them in the trunk.

When they got to the airport, Jude was walking as slow as humanly possible. Mainly for two reasons one, because it wasn't light outside, and two she hadn't had enough coffee this morning. She was barely awake and she had to run to keep up with Tommy. They had checked everything at customs and she showed her passport and her license as proof of identity. When they got on the plane Jude was exhausted and she was glad now that everything was going to settle down.

"Tommy how long is the flight?" She asked when she sat down.

"Around nineteen hours."

"You're kidding me. This is going to take forever." She said before she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and went back to sleep. Jude slept for what felt like hours, or at least to her it was. "Tommy what time is it?" She asked him but, she looked up and he was fast asleep. She looked at the watch on his wrist and she had slept for eleven hours. She was wide awake now, and she had barely anything to do.

Jude grabbed her carryon bag and she grabbed her iPod out and put it in. She turned it all the way up, and she grabbed her phone, and she had an unanswered text message from Jamie. She deleted it, and sent one to Sadie since she had absolutely no idea what Jude was up to. About an hour later after explaining everything to Sadie, Tommy woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I woke up an hour ago, and I have been texting Sadie, she says to tell you that if you hurt me she will kill you."

"Tell Sadie I said that won't be necessary." He said.

"She says to tell you that it probably will."

"Tell your sister that I am here to stay, and nothing bad is going to happen."

"Alright but, she is determined that you will break my heart again." She said to him. Tommy and Jude both knew that it wasn't a possibility but, they agreed with Sadie to keep her calm plus, they were about twelve thousand miles away from her now anyways. Jude out her phone, and he iPod up.

"See now nothing else will be said about it." Tommy said leaning into kiss her.

"See this is going to get us in a lot of trouble this summer." She said pulling away from him.

"How?" he asked, he leaned back into kiss her neck.

"Because, there are paparazzi cameras everywhere around us on this plane." She said. Tommy looked around and there were but, he truly didn't care about it now.

"Jude, look we are going to be public figures and there are going to be stories in the papers and tabloids that aren't true, can you handle it?"

"I think I can Quincy. Might I remind you that no to long ago Karma revealed my left boob to the entire world?" She said.

"I almost forgot about that but, I guess that you really want to remind me."

"Hey it's not like we were dating or anything."

"Yeah but, still you were my artist. Plus, I had feelings for you then too." He admitted.

"Hold on, how long have you had these feelings?" She asked him curiously.

"Try the day that I met you."

"You have to be kidding me, three years."

"Yeah, and I didn't want to jeopardize you're career because I had feeling for you."

"So you only took back that kiss on my sixteenth birthday because you didn't want to ruin my career?"

"Jude, back then I was in and out of the tabloids, and most of them were lies. I was put with a new girl almost every night, and I didn't want to trash your career as soon as it got started."

"I never saw that one coming."

"Yeah but, my feelings for you grew over time. At first I thought that it was a silly little crush and now I know it was wrong, it was love from the very first time that we even worked on a song together."

"Wow, I'm glad you finally admitted this Quincy." She said leaning into kiss him.

They quickly pulled apart and Jude was writing down lyrics for the rest of the flight. Tommy just watched her. He loved to watch her write, and compose. He just sta there in silence.

The flight ended and they got up to get off the plane. When they got into the airport Jude was amazed. She had never seen a place this beautiful before. She was happy she was here in this moment with him, and she knew that it was all worth it.


	5. Thailand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 5: Thailand**

As they walked in the airport Jude had a good feeling. She was happy which she hadn't been in a while. She linked her hand with Tommy's and they continued to walk. She looked at him from time to time, until they got to the baggage claim.

Tommy grabbed his bags, and Jude grabbed hers. The press was following them wherever they went. This trip was going to be interesting. They walked out of the airport and walked towards what Jude thought was a hotel.

"Tommy where are we going?"

"To the place where we're staying."

"We just passed a hotel in fact a lot of hotels."

"I know. You'll see where we're going." Jude shut up and they continued to walk. They got to some place that wasn't a hotel. Tommy walked up the stairs and Jude followed. Tommy rang the doorbell and some blonde woman answered the door.

"He here?" Tommy asked the woman and she moved out of the way and pointed to the back door. The house was amazing on the inside, and outside as well. They got out back and Jude saw Chaz, sitting on the swing.

"Man, it's been a while." Chaz said getting up to hug Tommy. "I didn't know you were bringing someone with you." He was looking at Jude.

"Funny Chaz." Jude said and she hugged him.

"So what brings you with Tommy?" He asked her. She looked at Tommy and they both smiled. "Work I am assuming."

"Nope, Jude and I are dating. I invited her and she decided to come with me."

"You're seriously dating?" He asked them both in disbelief and they just looked at each other and Tommy leaned into Jude and he kissed her. "Okay I believe you now get a room." They quickly pulled apart.

"What room are we in?" Tommy asked him.

"Go upstairs, and it's the third door on your left." He told them and they walked back inside and up the stairs into the room. Jude out her stuff down on the left side of the bed and Tommy put his stuff down on the right.

"So Chaz lives here now?" She asked him.

"No, this was his uncle's place, and he died last year and it was left to Chaz."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I didn't either, until I was talking to him last week, and I told him that I was coming here and he offered me a place to stay."

"Oh, so you two are back friends again?"

"Yes and it wall all thanks to you." He said walking over to her, and kissing her. They fell back onto the bed, and they continued kissing until they heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah," Tommy said pulling away from the kiss.

"Dinner is ready." Chaz said, and he went back down the stairs.

"We have to go." Tommy said getting up off the bed.

"Oh we can wait on dinner." She said pulling him back down on the bed. He fell back down she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Jude we are going to be here for a week, and I'm starving."

"You're right about that, I'm hungry too." She agreed with him.

"How's this we will pick where we left off after we get back."

"That's a promise you're sticking to Mr. Quincy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Later on that week-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jude let's go." Tommy whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and they noticed that it was still dark outside.

"Five more minutes." She moaned.

"Nope, we have to go to the train station now." He said. She got out of the bed and pulled her clothes on and they went downstairs and said goodbye to Chaz and they left.

They got to the train station, and they were almost late. They were traveling from Thailand to India. Jude was anxious to see where they were staying at, and with whom. She didn't really care at this point she was to exhausted and she laid down on the seat with her head in Tommy's lap and she slept.


	6. Returnig Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated this one lately, my novel has been taking up a lot of my time. But, I am skipping a head to when they come home from the trip, here it is enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Returning Home**

Jude awoke to see the rising sun over the Toronto River. She looked next to her and Tommy was writing something down on paper. Jude didn't know what it was but, she knew it was probably a song of some sorts.

"What's that?" Jude asked spying his paper curiously.

"Something, a surprise for you." He said and Jude's face lit up with excitement.

"When do I get this surprise?"

"I'm still deciding that right now." He said and her face immediately fell.

"You know that I don't like surprises." She pointed out to him.

"I know that but, I have never surprised you in a good way before though." He said and he leaned into kiss her on the head. Jude returned his kiss with a passionate one that she delivered directly to Tommy's lips.

Tommy's hands slid around Jude's body pulling her closer to him. Jude intertwined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they pulled apart a current of electricity shot through both of them. Jude clasped her hand with Tommy's and let their hands fall in between the two seats.

"Attention people please fasten your seatbelts as we make our way to the landing strip of Toronto International Airport. Please remain seated until otherwise instructed." The captain said over the intercom. They fastened their seatbelts and they prepared for landing and the return to a place they hadn't seen and to people they had barely heard from in seven months.

The plane landed and Tommy and Jude unbuckled their seatbelts and grabbed their carryon bags and exited the plane. They walked through the airport hand in hand. Jude looked and saw the front page of a tabloid from when she and Tommy were in Japan. She laughed at it and went on. She was used to the tabloids following her and Tommy around during the time that they spent in Asia, and they both just let it go. They didn't let the stories get to them because they knew that none of them were real.

They got to baggage claim and got all of their bags and they walked out of the airport and Tommy hailed a cab for them. They put their bags in and got in the cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked them.

"4129 Rosemary Carson Drive." Jude said. She told him to go to her house. Tommy looked at her surprisingly and then he remembered that his car was in her driveway.

"Nice on Harrison. Do you think my car is still there?"

"Nope, I told Sadie where you left your keys and she drove the Viper to your house and parked it in the garage and out the keys back where they belonged." Jude smiled when she said this.

"You let Sadie drive my Viper?"

"What, would you rather my dad drive it?" She cocked an eyebrow at him waiting on his answer.

"Hell no." He automatically responded to her.

"That's what I thought Quincy." She said and he grabbed her hand and he brought it to his mouth and he kissed it, and then he intertwined their hands and let them fall on the seat.

"This is going to be an interesting night." He said to her and he closed his eyes.

"Alright, twenty bucks even." The cab driver said as he pulled into the Harrison driveway. Tommy pulled out a twenty and he handed it to the driver. The driver popped the trunk and Jude went around to grab her bags but, Tommy beat her to it.

"You do know that I can get my own bags right?" She asked him.

"But what kind of husband would I be if I did that." He said. He continued to grab her bags and his own.

Jude watched her new husband and she was actually happy that they were home. They had been married for two months now and the press hadn't found out yet. They were both pleased that this was still a secret. Jude didn't tell Sadie, and Tommy didn't tell Kwest. They both agreed that it could wait until they got home.

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and they waked up the front porch stairs to her house. Jude unlocked the door, and Tommy shut the door behind them. He went upstairs and put Jude's stuff in her room.

"You can leave your stuff up there." Jude yelled to him and she saw her father appear from the kitchen with Sadie and Kwest.

"Your home." He said to his daughter and he hugged her.

"It took you both long enough." Sadie said as she hugged her little sister. Tommy came down the stairs and Kwest hugged him. After Sadie finally let go of Jude she went over and hugged Tommy.

"Good to have you home." She told him. Kwest was the last to hug Jude.

"Welcome back." Kwest said. Jude's dad said hello to Tommy but, that was it.

"We have something to tell you." Jude said with a smile on her face.

"Who came in the door Sadie?" Jude heard a woman yell. The woman came out holding a mans hand then it soon dawned upon her that it was her mom and Don.

"When did you get home?" Jude asked in astonishment.

"This morning. We are staying here for a while."

"Oh," was all Jude could say.

"Jude what did you have to say?" Sadie asked her little sister. Jude smiled before she opened her mouth to speak.


	7. Returning Home pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 7: Returning Home pt.2**

"Jude what did you have to say?" Sadie asked her little sister. Jude smiled before she opened her mouth to speak.

"We got married." Jude told them all.

"What did you say?" Her mother asked her.

"Jude said that we got married." Tommy repeated.

"I wasn't asking you." She hissed at him. "I was asking my daughter."

"Tommy and I got married two months ago." Jude said.

"Hold on, how did the press not find out about this?" Sadie asked them. She seemed happy for them.

"I honestly don't know but, they haven't found out yet and we aren't planning on it anytime soon." Tommy said.

"Wow, bad boy Tommy Quincy finally settles down." Kwest said to them smiling. "Congratulations." Kwest and Sadie said in unison and Sadie hugged her sister again.

"Are you happy?" Her dad asked her.

"More than ever." Jude said and he smile proved it. She was glowing and her eyes were sparkling.

"Then I am happy for you." He said to her before hugging his daughter, and his new son-in-law.

"Congratulations." Her mother said before she hugged her daughter. Don was smart and kept his distance. He knew that Jude didn't like him and he didn't want to piss her off, which he had always had a tendency of doing.

Victoria finally let go of her daughter and she went back into the kitchen with Don and Stuart following close behind.

"Are you two lying to us?" Sadie asked questionably.

"No, we are actually married. Why is that so hard to believe?" Jude asked her sister.

"I was just wondering because Karma and Spied stayed married and it was a botched publicity stunt."

"We got married for all the right reasons, and it's staying this way." Tommy said. Jude was still smiling. No one had ever seen Jude that happy except for the brief time that she was with Tommy before her eighteenth birthday.

"I never thought anyone could change you and then you met Jude." Kwest said.

"Thanks a lot." Jude and Tommy said in unison. Jude was smiling and Tommy blushed a little bit. He knew that Kwest was right; Tommy had never been the one to settle down at all. In fact, he used to be a playboy before and after Portia and Angie. But, Tommy put all of that behind him and he was with Jude and he was happy.

"So how long is mom staying Sades?" Jude asked.

"Not sure, she didn't tell me or dad anything. Her and Don just showed up and they asked if they could stay in the guest room."

"Dad let them?" Jude asked surprised.

"Yep, he wasn't to thrilled but, he and mom get along better this way."

"This is going to be very interesting." Jude said, and Sadie had a smile on her face. "So how was Mexico?"

"Very relaxing. Very awesome. The best." Sadie said and she was looking at Kwest the entire time she said it.

"Spit it out." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Kwest asked not breaking his gaze from Sadie.

"Kwest, I have known you for seven years you can't lie so tell us what's going on." Tommy said.

"One word and your both d.e.a.d." Sadie told them.

"What?" Jude asked

"We're engaged." Sadie said with a huge grin on her face.

"For how long?" Tommy asked.

"It happened round the time you guys got married. We haven't told anyone yet."

"So I guess that since we aren't going to tell that you're engaged, you can't tell that we're married. Deal?" Jude asked.

"Deal." Sadie and Kwest said in unison.

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and she led him upstairs. As soon as he opened her bedroom door, Jude pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Tommy moved his leg to kick the door shut, and then he pushed them off the wall and onto Jude's bed.

Tommy played with the hem of Jude's shirt and they momentarily disconnected their lips to tug her shirt off, soon after their lips reconnected. Jude unbuttoned Tommy's shirt one by one and she tugged it off of his arms and threw it on the floor.

Jude was about to reach for the button on her jeans but, Tommy beat her to it. He unbuttoned her jeans and he tugged them off of her and they were kicked onto the floor. Jude unbuckled Tommy's belt and unbuttoned his pants and Tommy removed them as quickly as possible.

Tommy kissed Jude all over her chest and her neck. His hands were wrapped around her and Jude arched her back and Tommy unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. He moved his hands down to Jude's panties and removed them in one fast movement. Jude reached her hands down and removed Tommy's boxers and he entered her in one swift move.

Jude stopped herself from screaming Tommy's name and instead let out a slight moan. Tommy kissed Jude with all the passion that he could muster and she returned the favor. Tommy moved to kiss Jude neck and he placed kisses all over her collar bone, and all the way down to her stomach and back up.

After a while, Tommy and Jude were lying side by side, and they were wrapped up in a sheet and in each others arms. Jude was asleep and Tommy was looking down at her. He was thinking about how he got her, and how she could ever love someone like him. He loved her with everything that was inside of him, and that was never going to change.


	8. Telling the Rest of the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star but, I do own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Chapter 8: Telling the Rest of the World**

Later on when Jude and Tommy woke up they tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen there was a note from her mother, and Don.

_Jude and Sadie:_

_We went out for a little while, will be back later on tonight._

_Love:_

_Mom and Don_

Jude looked at the note and she tossed it in the trash. She looked at the clock she noticed that they slept for over twelve hours. It dawned upon her that they got in a few hours after sunrise and they slept until nine o'clock the next morning.

"Tommy, we slept forever." Jude said to him still a little exhausted.

"I know. It's the jet lag."

"So now that we have officially told my family we are married, we have to tell everyone else." Jude said looking in the cupboard for food.

"You do know that we could just exist and if they find out let it happen." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Deal Quincy." Jude said. The doorbell rang and Jude went to answer it. She didn't realize that she was wearing Tommy's button down shirt.

"Jude it's been so long." Kat squealed as she hugged her.

"When did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago, with these guys." She said and Georgia, Chaz, EJ, and Liam appeared behind her. Jude opened the door wider to let them in. "We are al working together at the new label here." Kat explained to her.

"Gottcha." Jude said.

"Hey who was at the door?" Tommy yelled and he came into the same room as Jude only with a pair of pajama pants on.

"Are we interrupting?" EJ asked. She had a pleased look on her face.

"Nope why do you ask?" Jude said.

"So, I just saw you both seven months ago, your both up to something." Chaz said. "So who am I asking first?"

"Do you really want to know?" Tommy asked. They all nodded their heads.

Jude looked at Tommy and they both smiled. "We got married." Jude said. Everyone had weird looks on their face. Jude and Tommy both just waved it off.

"Married? You both left Thailand without rings on." Chaz said.

"Two months ago." Jude told him.

"Unbelievable." Chaz said.

"Well, it's about damn time." EJ, Georgia and Liam said in unison.

"Took you long enough." Kat said.

"You expected this didn't you?" Tommy and Jude asked in unison.

"Hell yeah." EJ said.

"You have to be kidding?" Jude asked.

"Nope." EJ said. Jude gave her a look. "See, you both had amazing chemistry with music and the way you both looked one another it was destiny."

"EJ you are so dead." Jude told her.

"I can't help it." She told them.

"Liam, you even expected this?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Yes, I did. So did Darius. We both waited to see how long it was going to take." He told them.

"Damn," was all Tommy could say. Tommy couldn't believe that everyone knew this was going to happen. Neither could Jude.

"So, why are you all here?" Jude asked them.

"Well see, I am running the new label, Slide Records. Chaz is managing all of the artists, Kat and Jamie are new music scouts, and Sadie is the secretary, Kwest is an engineer/producer, and I was hoping that both of you would accept the offers of producer, and producer/artist." Georgia said.

"Done." Jude and Tommy both said in unison.

"We'll leave you to whatever you both were doing." EJ said as she pushed everyone out of the door.

Jude walked over to the couch and plopped down. She let out a sigh a relief because they were gone. Tommy came and sat down next to her. She just looked at him, and he looked back.

"That was weird." Jude finally said to him.

"Very" was all Tommy said in reply.

"If we are married, where are we living?" Jude asked curiously.

"Well not here. Not my place."

"Why?"

"Only one bedroom, and a built in recording studio."

"Right, so I guess we need to house hunt." Jude said.

"I guess so."

Jude got up off of the couch and she went upstairs to get dressed. She came back down and Tommy was cooking breakfast. He was making scrambled cheese eggs and sausage, Jude's favorite. When they finished eating Tommy went upstairs and got dressed and then they left for a day of house hunting.


	9. House Hunts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own some of the poetry and the songs used. I'll let you know if I didn't write it.**

**A/N: So it's been crazy and my birthday was on 6/16 so I haven't been able to update and my internet crashed so I hopefully will be updating more lately, since my finally new computer isn't acting up. **

**-Amanda**

**Chapter 9: House Hunts**

"Why does this have to be so frustrating?" Jude asked annoyed getting into Tommy's Viper and slamming the door.

"Easy girl, I told you this wasn't going to be easy." He said laughing.

"Well it's not supposed to be hard either." She snapped at him. He just looked at her. "Sorry, it's mostly pms and frustration." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I figured." He said. She laid her head back on the headrest and she closed her eyes. Tommy just looked at her and he kept on smiling.

"Stop ogling me Quincy." She said with her eyes closed. "Don't we have somewhere else to be?" She continued.

"We do." He agreed with her. "But not for an hour." He quickly added on.

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" Jude asked him. Tommy got that cocky look on his face and that look in his eyes and she playfully pushed his face. "Not a chance Quincy, get that out of your head."

"How do you know what I was thinking?" He asked her turning his head to look at her again.

"Because you had that look, I know what you were thinking." She stated.

"And what was I thinking?" He asked her. She glared her eyes at him.

"You know exactly what Quincy."

"You need to say it, because I'm not sure Harrison." He said to her.

"You know, you wanted to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because he put his finger on her lips.

"I was going to suggest looking for you a ring, since I got you a really crappy one and it doesn't exactly fit what I was planning on getting you." He told her. Her face lit up and she blushed a little bit.

"Tommy, you don't have to." She said and then something registered in her mind. "You were planning on getting me a ring?" She asked him confused.

"Yeah. I just couldn't find the right one so I settled on that until I could get you something better, and something that fit you." He said to her. Her mouth was agape and I shock.

"You are unbelievable Quincy." She said in surprise.

"Thank you Harrison, now let's get going to the jewelry store." Tommy said to her before he cranked the viper and backed out of the driveway.

They pulled up to the jewelry store and Tommy hopped out of the car and ran over to Jude's side and opened her door for her. He helped her out of the car and he shut the door. He grabbed Jude's hand and he led her inside.

They walked in and Jude looked through the cases at the engagement and wedding ring sets. She stopped and looked at this one ring set. It was a solid two carat round diamond and it was plain platinum band with a matching ring.

"You see something?" Tommy asked her coming up behind her and putting his hands around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"It looks to expensive though." She said to him.

"Nothing is too expensive." Tommy said and then he got the sales representatives attention and he came to the case they were standing at. "Can we see that ring?" Tommy asked the man pointing at the set Jude had her eye on.

He pulled the ring out of the case and Jude took off her ring and slid the set on her finger. She liked it a lot and so did Tommy.

"Do you want to get that one, or do you want to see another one?" The man asked them.

"We'll take this one." Tommy said and Jude slid the rings off of her finger and handed it to the man.

"Tommy, you don't have to do this." Jude told him.

"I insist on it Jude."

"Fine then, I'm picking you out a ring." She said and marched off to the men's ring section.

She looked around and she found the perfect one. It was a plain platinum and it matched the one that she was getting. Tommy came up beside her and the salesman soon followed.

"Can I see this ring please?" She asked the man behind the counter and he pulled it out and Tommy slid it on his finger and it was a perfect fit. "We'll take this ring too." Jude said as Tommy was sliding the ring off.

"Jude-" She cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Don't even start Quincy, if I get a ring you're getting one too." She said to him in a prissy voice.

"All right, I'll get a ring." He said backing down because he knew it was a lost cause.

"Here are your purchases Mr. Quincy." The man said and he handed Tommy a bag, his credit card, and his receipt. They went out to the car and Tommy opened the door of the Viper for Jude and she got inside.

He went around to the other side and got into the car and then he just sat there for e few minutes before he picked her ring box up out of the bag and he opened it. He got both rings out and he slid the other ring off of her finger and slid the new ones on. He kissed her on the palm of her hand and then he kissed her lips.

She pulled away from him, and she grabbed the other box out of the bag and she slid hid ring off of his finger and opened the box and replaced the ring. She brought his hand to her mouth and she kissed the finger hat the ring was on, and then she kissed him on the lips.

They continued to kiss until they heard cameras going off and then they realized that they had been caught. They pulled apart and opened their eyes and they silently decided that it was time to go. Tommy started the Viper and he drove to their next house to look at.

They pulled up at the house and it didn't look that bad. Jude seemed to like it, and so did Tommy. They got out and they went to the front door and Jude was automatically in love with it.

The front door was a dark cherry wood with a Victorian style glass window that was oval. Tommy grabbed the key and opened the front door and it opened into a foyer with dark cherry wood floor. To the left there was a living room with the same flooring and to the right there was a staircase leading up to the second story.

Jude walked through the foyer and the hallway to the kitchen which had all stainless steel appliances and the tile was black and the walls were white except for one wall which was red and the cabinets were white. In the back of the kitchen there was to French doors that opened up to a huge deck on the back of the house.

She walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She looked in the three bedrooms and stopped at the master, and looked around. All the room had their own bathroom and walkin closet. She looked at the one room that was big enough to be a home recording studio.

She walked back down the stairs as Tommy was coming in from the living room.

"This is it." She boldly stated to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean three guest rooms, huge master, and one room big enough to be a home studio. Plus, there's a deck that overlooks the lake." She pointed out to him.

"You're right, I like it too." He said and they were agreed.

They walked out of the house hand in hand and they got into the Viper and drove back to Jude's house. Jamie was waiting for them on the front door step when they came up.


	10. See What Had Hapened Was

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I own some of the poetry and the songs used. If I didn't write it I'll let you know.**

**Chapter 10: See What Had Happened Was……**

When Tommy parked the car he and Jude saw Jamie looking in their direction. They both sighed a little bit and Jude muttered something under her breath for only Tommy to hear. They both knew that Jamie was going to be mad at them. Hell, they both knew he was going to be furious but, he had no control over what they said or did with one another.

"Here we go again." Jude said before she opened the door of the Viper and got out.

"Don't worry." Tommy said slamming his door and meeting Jude on the passenger side of the car. They linked hands and Jamie came over to them.

"I didn't know you two were so cuddly lately." Jamie hissed at them.

"Jamie, if you came here to argue and pick a fight then go home." Jude spat back at them. She knew that Jamie loved her but, she didn't love him at least not in that way.

"Jude, is it true?" He asked. He held up the paper and she read the front page headlines.

**Ex-Boybander Tommy Quincy and first ever Instant Star, Jude Harrison tied the knot. We don't know how long the happy couple has been married but, we do know that they are in love. Sources tell us that they might have gotten married while on a recent back-packing excursion to Asia but, our sources have not been confirmed. We do know that they happy couple ****were**** house looking today and found the perfect house at an undisclosed location.**

Jude continued reading what was left of the article and she looked at the pictures of her and Tommy getting off of the plane in the Toronto Airport, and the pictures of them in the ring store, and some of them looking at houses earlier that day. There were also pictures of them kissing in the Viper.

"Yes it is." Jude firmly said answering Jamie's question.

"You married an ex-boybander." Jamie said in disgust.

"I don't care. I love him and he loves me. End. Of. Story." Jude said to him.

"Jude, I love you." Jamie yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't love you like that Jamie," She yelled back at him. "I am in love with Tommy and that's the end of it." She finished yelling at him.

Tommy grabbed her hand and he pulled her inside in her house. He shut the door and he kissed her. When he kissed her everything that was wrong fell away. They continued to kiss and he pulled away from her but, he still kept her body pressed against his.

"That melted everything." Jude whispered. Tommy's hands were around her waist and she loved it.

"See, I knew when I kissed you it was good for something." Tommy smirked at her.

"Don't push it Quincy." Jude said playfully punching him in the arm.

"I was going to make you dinner but, now I guess I'll just go to my place and pack." He toyed with her.

"Oh no you're not. You're staying right here with me tonight and every night. At least until we move in together." Jude said. "And, you can make me dinner to." She added onto the last part.

"All right, what do you want to eat Harrison?" Tommy said still with his arms wrapped around her body.

"Chicken Primavera." Jude stated and he went into the kitchen to look for the ingredients.

"Do we have everything?" Jude asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on the barstool that was stationed at the island.

"Yeah, we have just enough for two people."

"Good because my mother was such a witch to you yesterday that she and Don don't deserve the excellent cooking of Tommy Quincy."

"Not even Sadie and Kwest?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, just between you and me Sadie never appreciated your cooking." Jude said and Tommy just laughed a little.

"Just between you and me, I am doing all the cooking." Tommy said and Jude just looked at him.

"I guess you are seeing as in how, I can't cook to save my life." She said and she laughed remembering the night that she tried to cook for him when they were going up to look at recording spots, and she burnt the food. That was the night before they were officially together.

"What is it Harrison?" Tommy asked.

"I was remembering the night before me and you were together." She said quietly.

"The night before the church?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I tried to cook a lunch for the both of us and I burned it so instead I made us sandwiches, and chips."

"You're serious?" He asked her.

"Yep. So you're going to be the one doing all the cooking."

"Fine with me." He said and he continued cooking the dinner that he was making for the two of them.

Jude watched him cook and she knew now how she had fallen for him. He mesmerized her every time he looked at her. His eyes were captivating and whenever he smiled at her, her heart skipped a beat. She looked at him and caught a glimpse of his sapphire eyes and they were caught in each other's gaze for a moment.

She snapped out of it and realized that he was almost done cooking dinner. He grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and two glasses out as well. He put their dinner on the plates and carried it to the table.

Jude filled the two glasses with coke and she sat down at the table across from him. She took one bite of the chicken and she was in heaven. She knew this was how she wanted every night to be for the rest of her life.


	11. What More Could I Ask For?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 11: What More Could I Ask For?**

It had been a month since Jude and Tommy moved into their new house and it had been a month since the entire world found out Jude and Tommy were married. Rumors were speculated to whether or not they were going to have a kid but, they both knew that it wasn't true. At least, not yet.

Sure, they had talked about having kids but, they both agreed to wait for the right time when nothing was going on and far after Jude's third album was complete. Jamie was also relentless to let Jude go. He just couldn't accept the facts which were: Jude loved Tommy, and Tommy loved Jude. There it is complete and the end of story but, Jamie has to go and start drama just like he always does, and always has.

**.i.i.i.i.**

Jude was sitting on the couch in her living room when her phone rang. She was half asleep and she looked at the watch on Tommy's wrist trying not to wake him up. They had fallen asleep watching **Alias Season 2** (Jude's favorite season). His watch said five after midnight. She wondered who would be calling her this late and she knew exactly who it was. Jamie.

"Hello?" She asked into the other end of the phone.

"Jude?" She heard Jamie ask her back. He slurred her name a little bit like he was drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" She rudely asked him.

"No why do you ask?"

"You sound drunk to me."

"Maybe I have been."

"James Arthur Andrews, don't lie to me." Jude said to him sternly. No she wasn't happy with him right now but, she had to give him benefit of the doubt and she had to make sure he wasn't driving anywhere.

"All right, I'm drunk. If it makes you feel any better I'm at my house."

"That's good to hear." She said letting out a sigh of relief. She felt Tommy's arms slide around her waist and tickle her a little bit. She let out a laugh and she kissed him on the cheek. "What do you want Jamie?" She finally asked him.

"I want you." He blurted out.

"You can't have me. I'm taken remember." She pointed out to him. She had received many calls like this one before but, she never answered the phone. They were normally drunken voicemail rants from him. She usually got two a night and every night she deleted them before she even listened to them.

"Jude, I love you." She had enough and she hung up the phone. "Why does he do that?" She whined turning around to face Tommy.

"I guess he doesn't take hints very well does he?"

"I guess not. I hate getting those calls."

"How many do you get?" Tommy asked her curiously. He knew she got them he just didn't know how many she got.

"About two a night but, I don't even listen to them I just delete them."

"Jude, are you okay?" He asked her. She had a look of worry on her face.

"I just don't want the same thing to happen to Jamie that happened to Patsy. I mean he's been my best friend for seventeen years and I just don't want him to suffer the same fate that she did." She said burying her head in his masculine chest.

"I figured that's what it was."

"It just worries me that he drinks now when he never used to until after Patsy died. I guess that part of her never left did it?"

"He still loves her I guess and he doesn't know what he wants."

"If this keeps going on I'll put a stop to it. I don't want to hurt him but, I guess I'm going to have to."

"You do know I'm being nice here right?" He said to her.

"How so?" She asked him.

"Because number one, Jamie is your ex and right now I'm his number one enemy. If I wanted to I could kick his ass for a. hurting you, and b. stalking you. Number two, by now if he hasn't let go of you he won't and I am still fighting the urge not to kick him in the ass."

"Why haven't you tried?" She suspiciously asked him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." She boldly stated to him.

"Because he is your friend and I don't want to hurt him but, I will if he keeps on."

"I like the fact that you're being nice and not hurting him but, let me handle it if he keeps on."

"Jude" Tommy sternly said to her.

"What is it Quincy?" She smirked at him.

"I love you," He said to him.

"I love you too." She said and she stood on her tip-toes and she kissed him.

She snaked her arms around his neck and he moved his arms tighter around her waist. They stood there in each others embrace for a while. Tommy moved backwards and Jude followed him and he sat down on the bottom step and she sat on top of him and strattled him. She ran her hands under his shirt and felt his bare skin.

She lifted up the shirt over his head breaking the kiss just for an instant. He broke the kiss again when he removed Jude's shirt and camisole. He unclasped the back of her bra and he slid it down her arms, and threw it across the room.

Jude moved her hands down to the waistband of Tommy's jeans and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She moved her hands down further and she slid his pants down and he kicked them off. Tommy quickly broke of their kiss and he stood up and held his hand out for Jude.


	12. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Song used: Maybe-Kelly Clarkson-My December**

**Chapter 12: Crossing the Line**

"Not good." Jude said into her bathroom mirror. She was two weeks late for her period, and she had a good feeling that she was pregnant. She just didn't know how to tell Tommy yet.

She tried to remember the last time they had sex, and she did. Two weeks ago, and they didn't use protection. Jude stopped walking down the hall when she noticed an old beat up Chevy in her driveway, and she knew it was Jamie's car.

'How long has he been there?' She asked herself walking down the stairs. She didn't really think about it to much. She surely wasn't going to walk out there and start talking to him. After what he pulled two weeks ago, and now it was getting to where he would call her drunk every night. She wasn't going to insinuate anything with him because she didn't want him to think anything of it.

She went into the kitchen and tried to cook dinner and it didn't work in her favor. After about thirty minutes she gave up an threw it in the trash. She out the skillet and the baking pan in the sink and washed it off and put it back up.

She was walking back out into the living room and she noticed Jamie's car was still there but, she could tell that he wasn't in it. She was actually scared now. She grabbed her phone and she tried to call Tommy.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

"It's me."

"What's wrong?" He asked her. He knew something was he just couldn't figure out what.

"Jamie's car has been parked in the driveway for half an hour and now he's not in it. I am totally and completely not going out there."

"All right. Hold on a minute." He put the phone down and he was talking to someone but, Jude couldn't tell who it was. "I'm on my way home." He said and he hung the phone up.

Jude felt a little at ease knowing that Tommy was on his way home. She was still a little tense though because of Jamie. They had been best friends for almost sixteen years and he had never been like this before. She didn't know what came over him but, she had a feeling that something wasn't good.

She decided to go upstairs, and she went into the small recording studio that she and Tommy had set up. She knew it wasn't as good as the one's at the new studio but, it was close enough. Jude sat down at the soundboard and popped a CD into the mixer and set the recorder to a few minute delay. She went into the booth and put the headphones on and started to sing.

I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

Someday   
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe

One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then

I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe

I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might

Maybe, love maybe 

She finished the song and she pressed stop on the recorder and she left the booth. When she got out she heard the front door open. She felt herself jump just a little bit at the sound but, she didn't know why because she locked the door and bolted it shut.

Jude was still somehow at east even though she was sure of her actions. She left the studio and walked down the hallway and into her and Tommy's room. She looked around and she didn't remember shutting the blinds. She felt someone's hands fly over her eyes, and she gasped a little at their actions.

"Who is it?" She asked slightly defensive.

"You'll see." She heard him say to her. She knew it was Tommy but, she was going to play along.

"What's going on?" She asked him. She was still a little freaked for some odd reason.

"It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear playfully.

Tommy led her to their bed and she sat down. Tommy went over to the dresser and pulled out a small velvet box, and he walked over and sat down by Jude. He handed her the box and she took it in her hands.

"Open your eyes." He said to her and she did. He opened the box for her and it was a heart-shaped locket. She opened it and on the right was a picture of her and Tommy from when they got married and on the left had an engraving that read 'I held you in my arms last night, always and forever.'

"Tommy, it's beautiful." She gasped when she looked at the locket.

"So, I know we're supposed to wait until a year but, it's been six months so I figured that we could celebrate."

"We can. Oh yeah, I was trying to surprise you but, it didn't work."

"What were you trying to do?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

"I tried to make dinner."

"How bad?"

"Horrid, I just threw it away and washed what I used."

"I see."

"Hey now,just because your a culinary mastermind you can't hate on me."

"I wasn't hating on you I sawer it but, it is a little funny."

"That hurts Quincy."She said playfully hitting him.

"I'm telling the truth."

"I know so I'll let you slide."

"Thank you since it's our anniversary."

"I know that. Did you see Jamie's car?"

"Yea but, I didn't see him. I looked in the back to see if he was sleeping in it and he wasn't. If he hasn't left by dark I'm going to go and see what's up."

"Thanks." She said hugging him. "For everything."

"Your welcome."

Jude finally let go of Tommy and they went downstairs and Tommy went into the kitchen and he grabbed the Chinese take out that he got on the way home and he took it into the living room.

"You brought dinner." Jude said excitedly. "I want a favor."

"What would that be." He said to her getting everything out of the bag.

"To finish **Alias season **4 and **season **5 ." She said to him hopefully.

"All right." Tommy gave in. He was actually starting to like the show. He didn't know why though. He decided that he would deal with it because Jude loved it.

Jude put in the last disc of season four and came back over and sat down on the couch beside Tommy. She laid her head on Tommy's chest and she watched the show unfold. She looked up at him and she smiled and he smiled back at her.


	13. And the Secret Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 13: And the Secret Is...**

Jude had her head on Tommy's chest as she watched Alias. It was on one of her favorite parts in season four, where Vaughn asked Jack for his blessing to marry Sydney. She liked it because it reminded her of what her father would say to Tommy if he were to ask. She looked up at Tommy and she laughed when she thought of that.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"It's nothing, it's the show." She said to him hoping that he would drop it.

"What's so funny?" He asked her again.

"I was thinking about something is all."

"That involves me?" He asked her.

"Maybe, maybe not." She told him playfully.

"I want to know now. What's so funny?" He demanded. He was getting annoyed.

"It's something but, it doesn't involve you I swear it." She said to him and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not dropping it." Was all he said to her and he went back to watching the show.

As they continued watching, Jude sneaked glances at Tommy every now and then. She was positively certain that she was pregnant. She just didn't know how to tell Tommy. She thought of ways to tell him, and none of them seemed like good ideas. She played with the thought for a little bit before she quite thinking and started watching the show again.

Now since they spent five minutes arguing and she spent most of the episode thinking, it was at the part where Vaughn asked Sydney to marry him. She loved this part, she thought that it was romantic and sweet. Even though, she was just fine with the way that Tommy proposed to her.

She remembered that night perfectly. They were at this restaurant in Paris, and it had a view of the Eiffel Tower. They finished dinner and they were walking in front of it, and Tommy got down on one knee without a ring and asked her to marry him just as the sun was setting.

Jude snapped out of her thought and she continued watching the show. The last episode of this season was almost over. When Jude looked up at Tommy this time she just stared at him. She looked at the father of her child and hoped that everything would be all right.

**.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.**

Jude was at the doctors office awaiting her test results to see if she was pregnant or not. She still hadn't told Tommy yet but, only because she wanted to be sure before she told him. She let out long sigh of impatience as she waited in the doctor's office. She was nervous and she was scared. She was also a little anxious and happy.

"Mrs. Quincy?" The doctor asked knocking on the door.

"Yes." she said and he came in and sat down on the stool.

"I have some very good news for you. Your one month pregnant." He said with a smile on his face.

"A month?" She asked in surprise. Jude had a feeling that she was pregnant but, she didn't know that she was one month.

"Yes, I'll want you back in here in three weeks for a check up." He said to her.

"S-s-ure." She said stuttering a little bit.

"All right, your all set to go." He said helping her off of the table and she left the office and went straight to her car. She got in and she debated on whether to call Tommy or not and tell him. She decided she was going to go to the studio and tell him now and get it over with.

She pulled out of the parking spot and she headed over to the studio. She parked the car and went inside. Sadie was there and she was eying her suspiciously. Jude didn't think anything of it, and she walked into studio A and saw Tommy sitting at the mixing board listening to one of Jude's newest songs.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked her.

"We need to talk." She said sitting down.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to the doctor today and I-I'm pregnant." She blurted out stuttering a little bit. Tommy had a look of confusion on his face.

"Pregnant?" He asked her.

"One month to be exact." She said to him. "I just found out today. I had a feeling but, I didn't know for sure until about twenty minutes ago." She said to him smiling a little bit.

"Wow, pregnant." He said and a smile creeped onto his face. "That's great." He said getting up and hugging her.

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad. Your my wife." He said and he kissed her on the lips.


	14. Authors Note

**So I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. But, I'm taking a little time off with this story because I have so many other ideas running through my mind. I'm working on an Alias story and I have some new ideas for some more Instant Star.**

**So I will get to this one soon I promise just hold on a little bit more.**


	15. To Dream About You

**Authors note: Sorry it's been a while. I've been at a stand still with this story and with A LOT or writers block for Instant Star. So I'm sorry and the disclaimer is in all previous chapters. I'm just too lazy to write it.**

"So, your positive that you want this?" Jude asked her husband.

"Yes. I am. I love you. And, I am going to love this child." He said bending down to kiss her stomach.

"That tickles." Jude said laughing a little bit.

"Get used to it Mrs. Quincy." Tommy smirked when he said this. "Hey Jude." Tommy said singing the line from the Beatles song.

"What?" She said sounding agitated. Tommy knew that she hated when he did that and yet, he did it again anyways.

"We have a new song to record. Well you do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now get your butt in that studio and start singing." Tommy said and she walked into the studio and smiled as she saw him eyeing her butt.

"K. 'To Dream About You' in 5…4…3…2…1 Go girl." He said into the mic.

_**Hello, did ya hear me?**_

Jude closed her eyes as she started singing and she let herself fall back to the night before her eighteenth birthday party when she wrote the song._****_

First time I saw you made my heart go bang,  
Next time I saw you it was all the same - ohhh,  
I felt my heart beat for the very first time,  
You made me wonder if I'm losing my mi-ind!

We should take some time boy...  
We should get to know,  
I think I wanna know you,  
And I think it's gonna show!

Give me a signal,   
Give me a sign,  
I need an indication,  
To know that you are mine.

Give me a sweet kiss,  
I'll need your number too,  
Give me inspiration,  
To dream about you...

Dream about,  
I'm dreamin' bout...  
Yeah I'm dreamin' bout...  
I'm dreamin' bout...   
About you..Dream about...  
I dream about...  
Still dreamin' bout...  
About you...

I could be your girl  
This could be so sweet  
I pray for your love  
Every time I go to sleep

Don't you know I'm into you  
And I can hardly wait  
To see you face to face  
'Cause you know it must be fate

We can take our time so  
Maybe get to know  
Try and take my time boy  
But soon it's gonna show

Give me a signal  
Give me a sign  
I need an indication  
To know that you are mine

Give me a sweet kiss  
I'll need your number too  
Give me inspiration  
To dream about you

I'm dreaming 'bout

Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout  
Yeah

I'm dreamin' 'bout you boy  
Can't stop dreamin' 'bout you

Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout

I'm dreamin' 'bout you boy  
Can't stop dreamin' 'bout you

Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout  
Dreamin' 'bout  
Ohhh yeah

Give me a signal  
Give me a sign  
I need an indication  
To know that you are mine

Give me a sweet kiss  
I'll need your number too  
Give me inspiration  
To dream about you

I'm dreamin' 'bout you boy... 

Jude opened her eyes and Tommy pressed the stop button as she pulled off the headphones. "Jude, that was amazing."

"Thanks. I had a lot of inspiration." She said to him. "So, how's about we go home and watch season 5?"

"How's about I have a song to mix, and you can go get us takeout?"

"How's about we both go get takeout watch the first disk of season 5, then we both go and mix the song, and I will even add backup vocals to it."

"You win.

They walked out of the studio hand in had and they got into Jude's car and Tommy drove them to Kobe's sushi and Japanese takeout and then he drove them home.

"You are never driving my car again." Jude said as they walked into the house.

"Why not?" He asked sitting the food down on the coffee table.

"You can't drive a stick."

"I'll beg your pardon. Might I add to you that my viper is a stick."

"So. You can't drive an all American stick."

"I'd like to test that theory."

"Your Viper is an import Quincy. Get. Over. It." She said to him nice and slow emphasizing the last 3 words.

"Get over it Quincy. I can. Drive. A. stick. You just. Can't. handle. It." He said emphasizing the words to her. "By the way, the Viper is all American. It just has Italian leather seats." He said to her as she walked into the kitchen to get drinks.

When she got back Tommy had lit candles and put in the first disk of season five and had that food laid out on the table.

"You're the best." She said throwing her arms around him and kissing him.


End file.
